


I Watch

by Emony



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain's mind wanders during a briefing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fanfiction - first posted 12 April 2002.

I sit and think of you, sitting at this table with all our friends, staring at you.

They all think you'll end up with her, I just wish you'd notice me.

They look to me for a decision, which way we should go.

They look to you for someone to laugh with, someone to come up with a new game.

I watch as he jokes with him.

I watch as they work together to solve our latest problem.

I watch as he brings up his latest 'morale' idea.

I watch as he tries to bring logic and reason to our emotional lives.

I watch as he tries to find in his heart a way to help me, not quite knowing what the problem is.

I smile as you come up with your latest harebrained scheme and...

"Captain what do you think?"

"If you think you can pull it off Mr Paris." I smile.

I'd follow you anywhere.


End file.
